


Campus

by merciless_sky



Category: Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College, Drama, Drugs, F/M, First Love, Love, Noona Kink, Professors, References to Drugs, Romance, Sad, Sensuality, Sex, Short, Smut, Song fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merciless_sky/pseuds/merciless_sky
Summary: Ed, um jovem calouro de Letras e Literatura, está vivendo seu sonho ao pisar na antiga universidade da capital. Mas em nem seus sonhos mais loucos, pensaria em se envolver com a cruel professora de Introdução a Literatura Estrangeira. Entre romances, livros e amor, o calouro se vê envolvido em tramas e traições.| Hyuna + Dawn | three-shot | song-fic | drama  | 18 + | uso de drogas ilícitasPlaylist oficial: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WURslu89XOsKMjoXwVH4M?si=EFZJsw7nRi-VLucH1ZtFFw
Relationships: Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Kim Hyuna
Kudos: 2





	1. Ato I

📖

O tempo agradável do final do verão combinava com aqueles prédios de arquitetura antiga, construídos no séculos anteriores, com a vegetação verde que compunha sua vista de forma tão natural. Os gramados esverdeados e as árvores bem cuidadas eram convidativas para os estudantes sentarem-se e aproveitarem os dias quentes. As primeiras aulas já começavam, e os estudantes calouros corriam de um lado para o outro, ainda tentando se situar pelo campus, que era enorme.

E esperara muito por poder por os pés ali, sempre sonhava acordado coma universidade, por isso, se esforçara muito nos anos da escola,tirando notas invejáveis. Ele queria o melhor, competiu arduamente para ter sua vaga na renomada universidade da capital. Sentado em um dos vários parques espalhados pelo campus, inspirou profundamente o ar, como se ele fosse mágico. Não estava sonhando, aquilo tudo ali era sua realidade.

Seus amigos decidiram outros futuros para eles, então para o calouro, ali tudo era novo. Um recomeço ou um novo começo para sua vida. A vida que tanto almejara. Tinha em mãos os planos das aulas para aquele período e estava satisfeito com as escolhas das aulas. A faculdade de Letras e Literatura era apenas o começo, queria ser escritor. Um romancista de verdade, não somente mais um leitor em uma loja, mas sim, a estrela nos eventos, a foto na contracapa do livro.

Tudo nele transmitia essa aura intelectual do que queria ser quando crescesse. Apesar dos recém 21 anos, vestia-se formalmente. A camisa branca bem alinhada com calças sociais escuras ajustadas à moda mais moderna. O par de sapatos bem engraxados. O estilo bem que casava com seu porte físico, bem definido, o maxilar marcado, o nariz fino e alto, os olhos pequenos e escuros, fundos em olheiras mas que ainda tinham algo de inocente. Tinha deixado o cabelo crescer e os tingira em tons claros, ressaltando o tom caramelo de sua pele, os deixava bagunçados, dando um tom um pouco de desleixo.

Caminhava tranquilo entre uma aula e outra, como se pertencesse aquele lugar há muito tempo. Observando tudo, embriagado pela nova realidade que o cercava, pouco deixava se incomodar pelos outros. Focado em seu mundinho, criando expectativas para tudo que estava por vir.

Entre as aulas, observando o quadro verde de avisos com chamadas para as atividades extracurriculares, à procura de algo que lhe interessasse, foi quando a viu pela primeira vez. Primeiro foram os tacos apressados no chão de linóleo que lhe tiraram a concentração.Voltando seu olhar para os lados de onde vinha o barulho irritante,pousou os olhos em uma figura pequena, esguia. Usava os cabelos tingidos de vermelho presos em um coque apertado. O rosto pequeno e levemente maquiado estava sério. Vestida em um conjunto de saia e paletó bege, de tecido leve, para o verão, carregava vários livros que tampavam seu colo.

A pesar do curto espaço de tempo, sua beleza não passou desapercebida pelo calouro. Era uma veterana? Não sabia dizer. Por mais que seus olhares se demoraram por sua passagem, a bela moça não lhe dirigiu em nenhum momento um olhar em troca. Sua presença passara desapercebida para ela. Desejava saber quem era, seu nome, suas aspirações, seu corpo, embaixo de todos aquele corte reto.

Acompanhou discretamente ela virar a esquina. Um grupo de veteranos mais afrente também notara sua presença. A forma como andava a passos firmes, queixo erguido, beleza inquestionável, seria muito difícil deixa-la passar em branco.

\- Ih, Cruela está nervosinha, coitado dos calouros. - Escutou quando se dirigiu a sua próxima aula, passando pelos estudantes mais velhos.

Quando entrou na classe, ela estava lá, sentada em sua mesa, aprontando papéis para a aula. Então ela não era estudante, era professora.Parecia tão nova para o cargo. Carregava um expressão muito séria.Saber que ela estava ali, fez com que Ed fosse minucioso ao escolher o banco que sentaria. Encontrou uma boa posição, ao centro, não muito próximo, um pouco mais afastado, onde pudesse observa-la sem medo.

A aula começou com sua apresentação, já tão rotineira, como era todo o começo de curso. Após escrever seu nome no quadro, anunciou seriamente:

\- Boa tarde classe, me chamo Min Hyuna, serei a professora de Introdução à Literatura Estrangeira. Apesar de muitos acharem que sou muito nova, certifico-lhes que já sou formada e tenho mestrado em literatura inglesa. Então, sem gracinhas para o meu lado. Minhas avaliações são feitas de maneira que os trabalhos valem 50% da nota, por isso, não adianta me trazerem textos copiados da internet, se quiserem passar na minha aula. – Passou entregando as primeiras carteiras blocos de folhas que foram repassadas para paras as cadeiras de trás. – Esse será nosso cronograma de estudos e as obras que faremos analises juntos. Por isso, quanto antes começarem a leitura, melhor entenderam minhas aulas. - Continuou, agora olhando os rostos novos, sondando a nova leva de calouros.

Ela então deu início a explicar os fundamentos e objetivos da matéria para o curso. Mas Ed quase não conseguia entender uma palavras que aqueles belos lábios pintados em um tom avermelhado opaco diziam.Mesmo a uma certa distância, percebeu uma pintinha abaixo do olho esquerdo. O rosto pequeno e pontudo permanecia sério o tempo inteiro da aula.

Suas pernas eram finas, assim como todo seu corpo pequeno e magro, nos pés usava um par de sapatos de salto médio e escuro, feios e sem graça.Ela se esforçava para ter aquela aparência de mais velha e sábia.Mas mais parecia uma pirralha vestida nas roupas de trabalho da mãe.

📖

Introdução a Literatura Estrangeira se transformou então a matéria preferida de Ed, que chegava cedo as aulas para sentar-se sempre na mesma carteira. Eram quarenta minutos escutando a voz fina e firme da bela professora. Esforçou-se para manter suas leituras em dia e poder participar ativamente das palestras.

Quando não tinha aulas, ansiava por vê-la caminhando pelos corredores.Sempre carregando papéis, livros, com olhar firme adiante, ignorando os comentários dos alunos. O rosto estava sempre sério, gostaria dever-la sorrindo. Sem aquelas roupas que pouco combinavam com seu rosto. Ver seu cabelo solto, imaginando como seria o comprimento, o cheiro.

Estava obcecado por conhecê-la melhor. Não estavam mais na escola, já era um adulto. Qual problema se conversassem? Se se envolvessem...Adorava todos seus detalhes, a firmeza e a clareza de suas palavras quando estava em aula. A forma boba como ajeitava os trabalhos dos alunos. Como as vezes perdia um pouco a pose, demonstrando que era descuidada com as meias-calças, sempre com algum fio puxado, ou por alguma mancha pequena de café na camisa clara, abotoada até em cima. Ela era especial nesses pequenos detalhes também.

Ao se aproximar das primeiras provas, Ed começou a frequentar mais e mais a biblioteca. E caminhando pelos corredores enormes, encontrou sua querida professora no final das mesas, meio escondida pelas pilhas de livros à sua frente. Professores tinham escritórios, não entendia bem porque ela estava ali. Parecia compenetrada em seus estudos. Para o calouro, saber de sua pequena rotina e presença naquele recinto transformava ali em mais um lugar em que pudesse admira-la ao longe.

📖

\- Hoje, falaremos um pouco mais sobre ética. Mais voltado para a questão: o que é ética de trabalho?...

Ética.O conceito preencheu os pensamentos do calouro, que geralmente pouco prestava atenção as monótonas aulas de filosofia. Relacionamentos entre estudantes e professores eram um tabu, pois batia de frente como conceito de ética. Mas será que isso também valia para o ambiente acadêmico? O rosto da professora voltou a aparecer em seus pensamentos.

Abriu um sorriso bobo para sua tolice. Ele era apenas um aluno apaixonado pela beleza de sua tutora. O relacionamento somente existia em sua imaginação fértil, em seus desejos íntimos, quando se encontrava deitado sozinho no minúsculo quarto para estudantes que alugava, ou em seus devaneios em aulas chatas e desinteressantes.

Pensando nisso, resolveu colocar seu desejo latente em sua escrita, em seus trabalhos. Aproveitando o sentimento que crescia como combustível para o prazer de escrever. Especialmente nos trabalhos acadêmicos que a professora Min pedia. Numa vã esperança que ela o notasse.

📖

Min Hyuna era professora fazia pouco tempo, mas a pouca experiência não a cegava sobre algumas pequenas coisas que sempre aconteciam no meio acadêmico. Sabia muito bem identificar quando um aluno mentia,principalmente, quando o trabalho era evidentemente comprado e não feito a mão, sabia também quando um aluno estava entendendo ou não o que ela explicava, podendo assim, melhorar suas sentenças de uma maneira a se fazer entendida. E principalmente, sabia identificar osalunos que lhe direcionavam um olhar de admiração além de suas aulas.

O jovem Kim Hyojong, com sua postura excêntrica, rosto sério, cabelos na cara escondendo os olhos, pouco a engava. Sentia seus olhares fixos nas aulas e no corredores. Percebia quando o calouro sentava-se em um cadeira próxima na biblioteca. Na forma como ele participava das aulas, tentando impressioná-la. E estava ainda mais explícito nas palavras escolhidas em seus trabalhos, que eram crus mas com grande valia.

Já havia experienciado esse tipo de paixonite juvenil vindo de outros alunos e até mesmo algumas alunas. Mas seus rostos quase infantis, suas posturas inocentes, faziam com que ela sentisse agradecida pelo sentimento mas nada mais do que isso. Porém, aquele aluno em específico, lhe chamava muita a atenção. E até começava a incomodar um pouco.

Gostava de tudo nele, suas roupas, porte físico atlético, postura altiva. O rosto de homem escondidos nos cabelos descoloridos e bagunçados.Seus olhos negros compenetrados, a pele caramelo. A forma como respondia suas perguntas, sempre pontual em suas frases.

Mas principalmente, lhe encantava a forma como escrevia. As escolhas das palavras, o tom, as pausas. Apesar de serem simples analises de obras que já sabia de cor, o que levava sempre as mesmas opiniões. Havia um certo encanto no ponto de vista do calouro, as vezes, ele se atentava a detalhes simples e os descrevia como se fossem o principal.

\- Kim Hyojong-ssi, pode vir aqui um instante. - Convocou o calouro após a aula, os restante dos alunos já haviam saído, mas ele sempre estendia sua retirada, na esperança de um dia reunir coragem para conversar com a professora.

A professora Min lhe entregou sua pasta, ainda preservava a pose profissional, séria e compenetrada. Pontuou seus erros de ortografia e concordância. O calouro se permitiu admirar de perto os lábios bonitos, os grandes olhos castanhos, a pintinha que era assinatura de sua beleza.

\- Tem muito potencial em sua escrita.

\- Muito obrigado, senhora Min. - Abriu um enorme sorriso.

\- Estou estudando para o meu doutorado e sempre te vejo na biblioteca...

Se pudesse, Ed teria ruborizado inteiro. Mas ele não era esse tipo de pessoa, quando sentia-se encabulado, apenas calava-se com o maxilar travado, os olhos um pouco arregalados. Desde cedo sempre fora diferente dos demais, era malandro e entendia das coisas. Sua inocência era quase nula.

\- Gostaria de ver mais textos seus, então se quiser, posso te ajudar. - Ela disse, como se estivesse ainda orientando a um aluno. Mesmo que aquilo não tivesse nada a ver com suas aulas.

Aceitou prontamente o convite, aquela aproximação sutil. Não havia nada de errado em uma professora acadêmica ter um pupilo, não interferia nas classes e nem chegava a ser um favoritismo. Encontrar-la em um ambiente tão neutro também pouco chamava a atenção. Ao sair da sala, o calouro sorriu vitorioso.

Seus encontros se deram por serem semanais, sempre as terças, à tarde.No horário livre dos dois. Ed lhe entregava seus textos, elas os analisava com calma. Riscava linhas inteiras e fazia as anotações com caneta vermelha, tal qual como fazia nas aulas. Pouco podiam conversar, a biblioteca era um lugar restrito aos estudos silenciosos.

\- Que tal irmos tomar um café? - Ofereceu o calouro, ousado em sua tentativa de conhecê-la melhor.

Os momentos juntos na biblioteca eram deliciosos. Ter-la tão perto, sem precisar disfarçar os olhares. Contemplar a forma como ela,compenetrada na leitura, passava a caneta vermelha pelos cabelos,orelha, bochechas, até chegar nos lábios, fechados em um pequeno bico. Batucava o objeto no bico, distraidamente, uma mania que tinha desde criança. Sortuda mesmo era aquela caneta.

Mas já não estava mais contente só com o exterior. Min Hyuna lhe era um mistério todo, não sabia nem ao menos como era seu sorriso e risada, muito menos o que a fazia rir ou quais eram seus medos, seus segredos... Sua paixão era física, mas queria apaixonar-se também pelo seu eu verdadeiro. A professora já conhecia bem. Queria saber mais que isso sobre a jovem moça.

\- Queria saber sua opinião sobre uma ideia em que venho trabalhando. - Tentou convence-la. A professora ponderava calada o pedido. Respondeu um "ok" baixinho.

Então seus encontros passaram da biblioteca do campus, para a cafeteria perto da estação de metro.

📖


	2. Chapter 2

📖

O café que escolheram era pequeno, escuro e o mais afastado possível do campus. Ed amava o campus, mas passou a amar mais aquele lugar.Construído e decorado em tons marrons e cores escuras, com luz baixa, deixando o ambiente escuro. As mesas redondas e de madeira,eram pequenas e isso os aproximava ainda mais. Os cafés servidos eram simples, não era nada atrativo para jovens e era pouco frequentado, perfeito para aquele par em especial. As terças feiras já começavam com aroma típico do lugar gravado em memória e que acordava o jovem, que sorria, nu em seu cubículo, deliciado com anova rotina.

Os poucos encontros que tiveram naquele café já haviam lhe entregue mais informações valiosas daquela bela professora. Agora sabia pequenos detalhes, sabia que era doze anos mais velha, que gostava de doces e chocolates, que também estudara naquela universidade. Sabia um pouco de seus projetos atuais e que tinha quase de nada de vida pessoal e social fora do campus. Ela era muito focada em suas atividades, então arrancar essas poucas informações já eram uma vitória, pois ela logo se voltava para o pequeno romance que Ed escrevia para uma outra matéria.

Mas o que gostava mesmo desses encontros era a forma como ela perdia apostura séria, sentada no café, se inclinava um pouco para sua direção, as pernas cruzadas mostravam um pouco mais de pele. O cabelo se bagunçava um pouco mais no penteado, soltando alguns fios curtos de uma franja longa. Dava alguns pequenos sorrisos. Transformara aquilo em uma meta, vê-la sorrindo com os dentes, rindo de verdade.

Para aquele encontro em especial, o calouro preparara um pequeno texto um pouco mais apimentado que o normal, tentando tomar coragem de fazer-se entender pela professora que tanto desejava. O relógio se arrastou até o encontro, foi ele quem chegou primeiro, pagando dois cafés expressos. Vestira-se especialmente bem, apesar de ter poucas peças de roupa, e passara um pouco de perfume. Os cabelos ainda os usava desgrenhados e deixara a barba por fazer, queria parecer mais velho. Para espantar a pouca idade que tinha, desabotoara a camisa mostrando um pouco o peitoral forte, queria sentir-se desejado.

Quando ela chegou, segurando alguns livros e a grande bolsa, parecia mais séria do que nunca e até um pouco nervosa. Os conjuntos que vestia eram os de sempre, sem nada especial, paletó e saia reta de cor chumbo e uma camisa azul, que tinha apenas o primeiro botão aberto,era o máximo que ela se permitia. Sentou-se, já sorvendo um gole da xícara recém servida e fumegante.

\- Boa tarde. - Cumprimentou secamente, desligando o celular. Voltando sua atenção a organizar suas coisas na cadeira vaga.

Ansioso como estava, entregou-lhe o manuscrito, que ela recebeu com uma mão e já começando a ler. Atento a suas expressões, enquanto via aqueles grandes olhos percorrerem rapidamente, escaneando as linhas com atenção, queria ver como reagiria. Deleitou-se quando na próxima página, viu sua face pálida ganhar um tom rubro leve. Distraída com a leitura, sua respiração mudou levemente e sua mão livre passeou pelo colo, indo segurar o pescoço fino e longo.

\- E então? - Permitiu-se falar apenas quando a professora terminou de ler as quatro páginas que compunham seu texto, o qual era totalmente inspirado em sua paixão pela jovem tutora.

Hyuna ajeitou-se na cadeira, tentando se recompor e por uma postura profissional sobre o assunto. Tomando tempo para responder, tomou mais um gole de seu café,vagarosamente. Aquele texto era para ela,sobre ela, sobre o que ele queria _fazer_ com ela. Seu corpo estava aquecido e bem sabia que suas bochechas delatavam um pouco seu estado. Decidiu não lhe dirigir o olhar, encarando os papéis que recém lera.

\- É esse tipo de escritor que almeja ser? - Disse por fim, rispidamente.

\- N-não... - O tiro saíra pela culatra, pelo visto. Ed pensara ter lido como positivas suas reações durante a leitura.

\- Então?

\- Eu fiz esse especialmente para _você._

Mexida do jeito que estava, gostou do tom quase ingênuo que aquela frase apaixonada fora proferida. Permitiu entregar um olhar duro aqueles pequenos olhos, que ferviam, assim como ela. Estavam um pouco inclinados um para outro. Se quisessem negar que não havia nada ali,podiam, mas os corpos, estes nunca mentiam.

📖

Na região do café também haviam alguns motéis, de variados preços. Hyuna escolheu o que lhe pareceu o mais limpo e discreto, seria ela mesma quem pagaria. O quarto era claro e bem limpo, e não era a primeira vez dela ali. De fato, ali era um lugar costumeiro em sua rotina. Ter trazido o jovem estudante consigo que era a novidade.Frequentava o local pelo menos duas vezes por semana, e as terças,depois de seus encontros com Ed.

Parados de pé no quarto, se encararam. As respirações aceleradas. Ela se aproximou timidamente do jovem alto, que estava especialmente cheiroso. Passou sua mão suavemente pelo maxilar, sentindo a aspereza na pele caramelo. Viu seus pequenos olhos cerrarem ao leve toque de seus dedos, que terminava por quebrar todos os protocolos éticos e profissionais. Passou os dedos pelo pescoço quente, quase febril, passeando com os dedos longos pelos fios longos, agarrou-lhe a nuca e puxou o rosto do calouro para perto do seu. Permitindo-se a fechar os olhos apenas depois de seus lábios se encontrarem em um beijo receoso, lento.

Ed estivera imóvel até aquele momento, mas quando sentiu o beijo se aprofundar, ele segurou a pequena professora, colocando suas mãos na cintura fina por baixo do blazer, apertando a levemente. Curvado para ter mais mobilidade no beijo, trouxe o corpo esguio para perto de si,sentido suas curvas. O contato ainda por cima das roupas já queimava.

Ela deixou-se ser guiada para a cama, onde antes de ser deitada, tivera o blazer retirado em beijos que desceram levemente para seu pescoço, apele tão suave e fina, delicada demais arrepiava-se com a aspereza da barba por fazer. Quando deitados, Ed a viu sorrir, e quase perdeu o ar ao ver aqueles dentes grandes e perfeitamente alinhados compondo um sorriso somente para ele, sorriu de volta, antes de atacar novamente aqueles belos lábios, sempre pintados de vermelho.

Os cabelos iam se desfazendo, ela soltou os fios do coque puxando alguns grampos e os perdendo na cama. Ed afastou-se um pouco para apreciar aquele momento, os cabelos tingidos de ruivos encaracolados pelo penteado, passou os dedos entre eles, segurou a nuca a puxando para cima, sussurrando-lhe o quão linda era antes de voltar sua atenção aos lábios agora manchados pelo batom. As pernas se enroscavam apaixonadamente. Prolongou aquelas carícias, por mais que desejara aquele momento por incontáveis vezes, queria sorver cada momento.

Ela desabotoou o restante dos botões da camisa branca bem alinhada do jovem Ed, se deliciando com o torço bem definido, a pele escura, os mamilos pequenos erriçados. Permitiu-se beijar cada pedaço de pele,descobrindo mais daquele cheiro, seu calor e textura. Inverteu as posições para obter mais acesso, sentando sobre o quadril do jovem,sentindo o vigor no baixo ventre.

A luz da tarde, com ela ali sobre si, descabelada, era tudo muito mais lindo do que Ed pudera imaginar. Mas vê-la se desfazer da camisa de tecido grosso, revelando um sutiã de renda preto, bonito, cobrindo os fartos seios e a pele clara, era divino. A cintura era muito fina e desenhada, tocou, tracejando os dedos, sentindo-a se arrepiar.

Hyuna curvou-se para roubar-lhe mais um beijo. Sentindo as mãos do jovem passearem por suas costas, subindo até encontrar o fecho de seu sutiã. O soltou com destreza, mas não desvencilhou-se de seus lábios, continuou as carícias pelas costas. Por mais que continha sua excitação, sentia o quadril do calouro movimentar-se timidamente sob si, e também excitada, acompanhava levemente o ritmo. Ergueu-se novamente, revelando os seios enquanto terminava dese desenvincilhar da peça, os mamilos grandes e escuros estavam entumecidos.

Extasiado, Ed a observou, elogiou baixinho, enquanto suas grandes mãos tomaram os seios fartos e acariciaram os mamilos. Inverteu novamente as posições, deitando-a com delicadeza como se fosse de porcelana.Distribuiu beijos úmidos e sedentos por todo o pescoço, colo e seios, se demorando por lamber e chupar cada um, recebendo suspiros como respostas. Desceu os beijos até encontrar o cós da saia, a retirou lentamente, juntamente com a meia calça, deixando exposta a calcinha de renda preta bonita e comportada. Atreveu-se a massagear com a mão cheia entre as pernas da mulher, sentindo a umidade ali,deixando-o louco, escutando pequenas lamúrias enquanto distribuía uma massagem circular por todo o sexo coberto de rendas.

A professora sorria entre os leves gemidos que incentivavam a leve masturbação que recebia, abriu as pernas mais convidativa, sentindo os dedos grandes e firmes adentrarem sua calcinha umedecida, o toque direto a fez arfar alto, não contendo mais os gemidos, encarando os pequenos olhos arderem em desejo. Não demorou muito para o jovem viril, que tanto a vinha importunando em seus pensamentos, arrancar sua última peça e abaixar-se para beijar-lhe o sexo, distribuindo lambidas certeiras em seu clítoris com movimentos lentos e firmes, afazendo delirar. Ele não era nenhum inexperiente no assunto, riu levemente satisfeita.

A falta de sexo fez com que a professora gozasse rapidamente, e Ed teve o prazer de lamber e chupar cada gota. Enquanto o fazia, o jovem não pudera evitar se livrar das calças e masturbar-se um pouco por cima do tecido da cueca. Quando ergueu o tronco a cueca clara empapada com seu pré gozo fez com que Hyuna salivasse ao deparar na ereção. Desajeitadamente puxou a bolsa que estava no chão ao lado da cama e procurou rapidamente pelo preservativo que carregava. Entregou-lhe, mordendo os lábios inchados, vendo-o abaixar a cueca ecolocar experientemente a proteção.

Ed deitou-se na cama, queria vê-la novamente sobre si naquela luz bonita daquele motel desconhecido. Soltou um gemido suave quando ela finalmente se encaixou nele, movimentando-se suavemente, respirando pesadamente. Suas mãos seguravam as coxas lisas da linda professora e segurava-se para não aumentar o ritmo, queria que ela aproveitasse ao máximo. Os seios movimentando ao ritmos vai-e-vem, puxou-a para que os trouxesse para perto, distribuindo beijos estalados em seus mamilos.

Trocaram de posições a pedido da professora, que deitou-se de lado na cama,no ombro esquerdo havia uma tatuagem, uma frase, ao qual Ed beijou diversas vezes enquanto se encaixava atrás dela, penetrando-a com alguma dificuldade, escutando-a gemer, agora mais apertada pelas pernas fechadas. Quando pediu mais força, ele a atendeu. Atendeu todos seus caprichos, abriu-lhe as pernas, encontrando seu clítoris com a mão e acariciando o local enquanto estocava, aos poucos aumentando a velocidade. Ela gozou novamente. Relaxado, a colocou de frente, deitando-se sobre aquele corpo lindo e extasiado. Encaixou-se uma última vez, começando de novo bem devagar, com beijos apaixonados, procurou segurar o quanto pode mas logo gozou, abraçou-a ofegante. Os corações acelerados batendo juntos.

Quando voltou de se limpar no banheiro, a encontrou deitada de barriga para baixo com alguns artefatos que lhe eram estranhos. Espalhados pela cama haviam: um pequeno espelho, alguns saquinhos e notas de dinheiro. Ela parecia bem concentrada em seus preparativos, formando pequenas carreiras sobre o espelho de um fino pó branco. Sentou-se tímido na cama.

\- Você quer? - Ela não tinha nenhum pudor, cantarolou uma cantiga antiga, estava feliz e satisfeita. Agora se preparava para o que realmente viera fazer naquele motel costumeiro.

A naturalidade a qual a professora Min ofereceu ao aluno e depois, sem obter resposta, aspirou as três carreiras de cocaína finalmente derrubaram tudo que Ed construíra sobre sua pessoa em seus pensamentos. O choque fora tão grande que quase apagara o que tinham vivido minutos antes. Ela voltou a deitar de costas, os braços bem abertos, sorria para o teto.

\- Se não vai usar, que tal me chupar de novo?

Hyuna era muito moderna. Ele estava apaixonado, e no estado sentimental que estava, aceitava tudo. Mesmo que seu defeito fossem o uso de drogas mais do que ilícitas em um país tão difícil como era o deles. Obedeceu sua professora, a dando prazer enquanto ela estava entorpecida e eufórica ao mesmo tempo.

Depois daquela terça-feira, seus encontros nunca mais foram os mesmos.

📖


	3. Chapter 3

📖

Hyuna era a típica professora que servia de musa inspiradora para jovens sedentos por aventuras. Era linda, jovem, um pouco mandona e ríspida,as vezes até demais. Sua seriedade fechava o pacote e a tornava encantadora demais. Tão encantadora que era menina dos olhos até mesmo de alguns outros professores do campus. O status de casada a tornava inalcançável e ainda mais desejada.

Não era de se surpreender que houvessem tantos admiradores, nos corredores, nas salas, na biblioteca e na reitoria. E entre eles havia um que sempre esteve lá, passando desapercebido aos olhos da jovem professora. O jovem rapaz estava por se formar no curso de filosofia, que por sorte, ficava no mesmo prédio de letras e literatura. Se apaixonara desde o primeiro dia que a encontrara nos corredores do departamento. Encantado com sua aura, sua paixão reprimida virou obsessão.

Sabia todos os seus passos, seus horários no campus e suas atividades.Participara até de algumas aulas, escondido, no meio de grandes turmas de calouros. Tudo nela o atraia e o encantava, nenhuma moça chegava aos pés daquela que era como uma deusa para ele. Discreto demais, passava imperceptível pelos grandes olhos da professora. Oque lhe afetava e agradava ao mesmo tempo. Frequentava a biblioteca e os corredores nos mesmo horários que ela, somente para poder fantasiar com sua presença.

Em sua mente doentia, haveria um dia em que por acaso seria notado, que ela abandonaria o marido rico e fugiria com ele. Mas seus sonhos foram morrendo quando percebeu uma incomoda presença de um novo estudante. O calouro era muito diferente de si. Era alto, tinha um belo corpo e se vestia excepcionalmente bem. Era bonito demais, muito diferente de sua própria aparência. Ele era de estatura baixa e um pouco acima do peso, com uma aparente barriguinha sob a camisa. As roupas, que começara a copiar do outro, não lhe caiam tão bem. As calças lhe quedavam largas e sobravam, a camisa marcava demais seu torço. O rosto oleoso demais não colaborava também, apesar de ter alguns traços bonitos.

Enciumado,percebeu a aproximação que se deu aos poucos e também a receptividade da professora. Então, não contente apenas por admira-la pelo campus, começou a seguir por onde quer que fosse. Foi assim que os encontrou ao cochichos na cafeteria e os viu entrar no motel naquela primeira terça-feira. Concretizou-se então suas desconfianças, estavam juntos. Eles, e não ele e a linda professora Min. Era ele quem podia sentir seu cheiro, ver cada pedaço de sua linda pele clara, toca-la. Era o calouro que estava se divertindo e vivendo um romance e não ele.

Precisava arranjar um jeito de separa-los, mas sem perder a chance de ficar com sua musa no final. Por isso, continuou a acompanhar de perto sua vida. Foi então que descobriu o outro segredo da professora.

As segundas-feiras, quase ao anoitecer, ela tomava um rumo diferente do costumeiro para casa. Seguia com seu carro sedã para longe, para um bairro distante e de ruas estreitas e escuras, no subúrbio. Entrava sempre na mesma casa, no final de uma rua. Era uma casa antiga, a rua mal iluminada a escondia muito bem. Ela nunca gastava muito tempo no local, saia sorridente e apressada.

📖

\- Você precisa tomar mais cuidado, senhora. - Foi o cumprimento que a jovem Hyuna recebeu em uma outra segunda-feira, na casa do final da rua mal iluminada.

\- Como assim? Eu tomo todos os cuidados.

\- Tivemos uma visita curiosa na outra semana. - Disse o senhor alto, lhe entregando um saco preto e recebendo o maço de notas das mãos da jovem professora. - Ele era jovem, talvez um aluno...

\- Teria como descrevê-lo?

\- Estava escuro, não o fiz entrar, fiz ele sair correndo. - O senhor riu debochado. - Com certeza ficou com medo de descobrir seu segredinho. Tome mais cuidado, ou terei que te cortar da lista... E também apagar essa testemunha.

A jovem professora sentou-se apressada no banco do motorista,revistando a incomoda conversa com seu fornecedor. Um jovem...Estudante?...

Suspirou pesado, dando a volta com o carro grande sem muitas dificuldades e seguindo para seu casarão frio e vazio naquele dia. Paranoica,olhava com frequência pelo espelho retrovisor para ver se era seguida.

Não conseguiu dormir e muito menos esperar até o outro dia, no motel. Cheirou, fumou e até mesmo bebeu algo do estoque do marido, coisa que não lhe chamava muita atenção. Sentada, apenas de lingerie, na grande sala de estar, sobre o tapete caro, com uma garrafa de uísque em mãos e um baseado em outra. Observou, entorpecida, toda aquela riqueza, todo aquele vazio.

E se fosse? E se fosse seu amado Ed?

Seu coração quebrou em traição, ele sempre fora tão fiel e discreto.Nunca dizia nada sobre suas escolhas, a deixava a viver e vivia com ela de tempos em tempos. Chorou copiosamente, borrando a maquiagem que não tirara. Aquele corpo, cheiro, suas palavras sempre apaixonadas. Não podia suportar que ele tivesse a seguido e ameaçado sua outra paixão. Se bem que nos últimos encontros estivesse um pouco mais questionador, preocupado com suas aventuras.

Não esperou o dia amanhecer, encontrou o celular, cambaleante, e ligou para o amante. Acabando tudo ali.

📖

Ed faltou diversos dias, sumiu do campus. A jovem professora tentou disfarçar que o procurava, começou a se preocupar com o jovem que era tão intenso com seus sentimentos. Mas em um quinta-feira cinzenta, o viu sentado no gramado, só, lia um livro e parecia concentrado. Sentindo olhares queimarem sobre si, o calouro ergueu os olhos para flagrar a professora que o amava o observar a certa distancia.

Levantou-se com rapidez, vendo-a andar apressadamente em direção a biblioteca.A viu se esconder entre os livros, nas sessões onde ninguém ia, até que ficou encurralada. Virou-se para encarar o amante, seu olhar carregava dor. Ed tentou se aproximar.

\- O que aconteceu... - cochichou, ainda confuso com a ligação alterada de Hyuna.

\- Porque você me seguiu? - A professora ofegava entre as palavras, os fios se desprendendo do penteado.

\- Eu quero conversar...

\- Eu não quero conversar contigo...

📖

Ed tentou se reaproximar de sua amada diversas vezes, de coração partido, a observava de longe. Lhe doía muito participar de suas aulas, sentava-se ao fundo, não falava nada. Era torturante a ter tão perto e tão distante ao mesmo tempo.

As terças e quintas eram piores, o calouro se arrastava para seu quartinho, chorava lembrando de seus encontros com Hyuna. Se aliviava pensando em seus traços e nas memórias das incontáveis tardes que passaram juntos, depois voltava a chorar, se questionando se tudo não passara de uma ilusão de sua cabeça.

Começou a beber, e bebia além da conta na maioria das vezes, e quando isso acontecia, ligava para sua amada em desespero. Até o dia que uma mensagem disse que o número fora trocado. Não conseguia a esquecer e os dias no campus eram dias de tortura. E os dias fora dele eram ainda piores.

📖

A professora Min se tornaram além de estritamente profissional e cruel, amarga. Os alunos do primeiro ano se arrepiavam com a simples menção do nome dela ou quando a ouviam marchar pelos corredores, os tacos dos sapatos de salto baixo ecoando a cada passo. Seu rosto estava mais magro do que o normal, se viam grandes olheiras em baixo dos olhos, os lábios fechados e comprimidos.

Muitos alunos iriam reprovar em sua matéria naquele ano. Teria acontecido se algo antes não tivesse acontecido antes mesmo do final do período.

Era uma manhã de terça-feira ensolarada no campus. Estava frio, os primeiros dias do inverno estavam próximos. Os alunos passeavam em grupos pelo campus, descontraídos. Os parques agora estavam secos,então os poucos que ainda os frequentavam carregavam copos altos e fumegantes de café. Mais um dia perfeitamente comum na universidade,a não ser por uma viatura estacionada e com as luzes acesas em frente ao prédio da reitoria. Muitos olhares curiosos se reuniam a uma certa distância do local e começavam um burburinho.

Encontrava-se pelos arredores também um moço que passava imperceptível aos olhos de muitos. Estava sentado em um banco que estava voltado para a cena que aconteceria a seguir, bebericava seu café com um sorrisinho mínimo.

O romance entre a jovem professora e o calouro acabara sem que ele tivesse que fazer nada. Mas os acontecimentos que aconteceram a seguir não foram como ele esperava. Ela não o notara, nem mesmo quando enviara um e-mail apaixonado, mesmo que anônimo. Ou quando gaguejou lhe entregando um livro na biblioteca e ela apenas agradeceu, sem sequer erguer os olhos para ele.

Então seu coração também quebrou. E com raiva, decidiu usar seu trunfo para se vingar. Assim seu pobre coração castigado por tantos anos teria paz finalmente.

A surpresa caiu em todos, menos no veterano, quando a jovem professora Min saiu pelos grandes portões do prédio da reitoria com os braços claramente algemados mesmo que tivesse um casaco por cima das mãos unidas, acompanhada por dois policiais. O burburinho aumentou. Todos a viram entrar no carro, no banco de trás. Até mesmo seu amado Ed,que um pouco atrasado correu até o aglomerado de estudantes para vero que acontecia. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do jovem, mas ninguém notou sua dor.

📖

Naquele inverno, uma jovem professora do curso de Letras e Literatura foi presa em flagrante, contendo pacotes de cocaína, um pequeno pacote com diversos comprimidos e até mesmo um pouco de maconha. Foi indiciada por consumo e supostamente tráfico de drogas ilícitas e proibidas no país.

Hyuna chorou todo o percurso até a delegacia. Por ter sido um flagrante,foi enviada para o carcere. As horas se arrastaram, depois do choro,uma raiva latente, só alguém que lhe queria machucar faria algo assim. Seu coração partiu ao pensar em seu belo e lírico Ed.

Tamanha a traição doeu, uma dor física que a sufocava, era difícil respirar. Choraria, se não estivesse seca. Mas a dor, esta não passou. Sentada, amuada em uma sela, perdera toda a pose que tinha.Os cabelos estavam desgrenhados e o conjunto de blazer e e saia lapís de um tom creme pareciam sujos, combinados com a camisa desalinhada. A maquiagem totalmente borrada pelas lágrimas. Seus olhos grandes e seu rosto magro manchados daquele jeito lhe davam ares de louca.

O advogado da família do marido foi o primeiro a chegar, atônita não conseguiu se concentrar na conversa. O senhor sério a sua frente tentava lhe explicar como funcionaria, que teria de ficar retida por uns dias, mas que ele já estava entrando com recursos, pois ela era uma ré primária e mais outros termos técnicos que fizeram sua cabeça rodar.

Seu marido apenas apareceu no terceiro dia, havia voltado o quanto antes,as pressas para apagar os boatos e tudo que envolvia e manchava seu nome. Mal reconheceu a esposa, que vestia agora um uniforme cor chumbo reto e feio, sem as maquiagens que sempre passava, os olhos cansados, os cabelos desgrenhados presos em um rabo de cavalo.Sentados frente a frente, na sala de visitas, Min Yoongi ajeitou os óculos, e lhe entregou uma carta anônima.

\- Eu ignorei, pois não pude acreditar... - pigarreou o marido, sério, tinha também um cheiro forte de tabaco. Claramente estressado com toda a situação, tinha fumado excessivamente.

O conteúdo da carta datava de algumas semanas atrás, sobre o seu caso com o jovem Ed, mas não mais que isso. Alguém então sabia de seu romance com o calouro. Engoliu em seco nervosa, tentando juntar palavras para se explicar, para justificar tudo aquilo. Mal podia encarar o olhos felinos, afiados e fixos a julgando ali, presa e humilhada.

\- Você sabe? Sabe quem mandou isto? - juntou forças para perguntar, apesar do enorme desconforto, as lágrimas voltando a cair.

Desde que fora presa, o que mais lhe doía, e a afastava até mesmo da dura realidade que vivia, era a traição sem tamanhos, a suspeita que seu amado pupilo havia a denunciado em algum surto de ódio ou bebedeira.

\- Fique sabendo, pois o advogado conseguiu arrancar com algum recurso o nome de quem a denunciou... - Min Yoongi era rico o suficiente para crer-se acima de tudo e de todos, e usufruir de todos os recursos possíveis para obter tudo o que queria.

Eu não vou pedir nada, nem que me perdoe – fungou, tentando limpar o rio de lágrimas que escorria pelos rosto bonito, porém destruído pela dor. - Só me diga...q-quem foi?

O marido magoado, tinha seu orgulho. E lhe prometeu revelar apenas se ela concordasse em assinar os papéis do divórcio, o que não seria tão complicado, pois no tempo que estiveram juntos pouco se relacionaram verdadeiramente, um casamento seco e sem frutos. Ela concordou, queria aliviar a dor, saber se era ou não seu amado quem lhe causara tamanho estrago em sua vida.

Quando Min Yoongi proferiu o nome, ela nem reconheceu. Ficou em choque por alguns momentos, seu coração tomou um passo sereno, sua respiração normalizou e tudo ficou leve.

Ao voltar para cela, quase sorriu. Lembrou de Ed, como o magoara ao terminarem, ela só queria protege-lo. E o fez. Ela estava presa e ele livre de qualquer amarra com ela.

📖

Naquele inverno, uma professora foi presa. Três corações foram partidos. O veterano seguiu sua vida e se formou, o ex-marido se mudou para o exterior e o amante escreveu finalmente seu primeiro romance.

📚

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler!


End file.
